Anhelada pesadilla
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Kaname estaba desesperado, no entendía como podía amar y odiar tanto al novio de su hermana. Más aun sabiendo que él nunca sería suyo, pues eso haría daño a su adorada Yuki. ¿Podría la llegada de alguien del pasado de Zero ser la respuesta a su dilema?
1. Una triste melodía

**Antes que nada**: debido a un fallo en el disco duro de mi viejo ordenador me he visto obligada a reescribir el fic entero; por suerte los borradores de los capítulos ya subidos los tenía en una libreta así que no existe gran diferencia con el original, pero he perdido todos los que ya estaban listos para subir, pues no he podido recuperar los archivos que tenía guardados en mi PC. Así que aconsejo que volváis a leer lo que he escrito (si no es pedir mucho) para que más adelante no os confundáis por los cambios que he decidido hacer.

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

1.- Una triste melodía.**

Estaba confuso, su mente no lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar ni el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí. Esa melodía, esa triste e increíblemente hermosa melodía había conseguido borrar su mal humor y que la tensión de su cuerpo desapareciera cuanto más se dejaba llevar por la melancólica tonada.

Sin previo aviso, el ritmo se volvió más violento y la melodía adquirió un matiz brusco que destilaba culpa, pero sin perder la belleza y la tristeza de la primera parte. Y era por ello que el joven estaba sorprendido, no estaba seguro de cómo el intérprete lograba reflejar en una sola pieza sentimientos tan dispares, y la curiosidad le llevó a desear ver el rostro de aquella persona, que lograba dotar de intensas emociones a tan sencilla tonada.

Más que de un piano, la música parecía salir directamente del alma del autor.

Sin dudarlo, siguió el cristalino sonido hasta llegar a la única ventana abierta de lo que parecía una antigua aula de música; deseoso de ver el rostro del pianista, se asomó con cuidado para no ser descubierto y así interrumpir al músico.

Se quedó de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

Un joven de brillantes cabellos plateados que caían lacios sobre su pálido y fino rostro, de perfectas facciones y delgados labios, en el cual destacaban unos afilados e impresionantes ojos como la amatista. Tan peculiares ojos brillaban con fuerza inusitada, único rasgo que evitaba confundirlo con una estatua debido a la falta de expresión en tan bello rostro.

El oscuro uniforme, que hacía resaltar su piel de alabastro, mostraba su figura delgada y bien torneada. A diferencia de él mismo, el pianista no llevaba la corbata puesta y había dejado los tres primeros botones sin abrochar, dando una vista clara de su cuello. Justo allí, la blancura de su piel estaba interrumpida por los intrincados diseños de un tatuaje de un rojo tan oscuro que hacía palidecer a la propia sangre.

Y de un momento a otro, el inexpresivo rostro se llenó de lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, dejando aun más estupefacto al mayor de ambos jóvenes, pues el de cabellos de plata era famoso en todo el campus por su frialdad e inalterable faz (1).

Aunque más importante que eso, allí estaba mostrándose humano aquel que era su peor pesadilla y, a la vez, su más profundo anhelo:

Zero Kiryuu.

* * *

1.- En esta historia Zero se muestra más frío que furioso que en VK; porque aunque su pasado no es fácil, no es ni de lejos tan traumático como el original.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	2. Buenas y malas noticias

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

2.- Buenas y malas noticias.**

Si, sus sentimientos eran confusos, pues ¿cómo se podía odiar y amar tanto a una única persona? Ciertamente Kaname no tenía respuesta alguna a su dilema, y tampoco la buscaba. Puesto que conocía el origen de ambos sentimientos sólo deseaba que su conflicto terminase pronto y una de sus emociones superase a la otra.

Daba igual cuál de ellos lo hiciese, pues aunque pudiese superar su odio el chico pertenecía a otra persona. Si fuese en otro momento y cualquier otra persona, no hubiesen impedido que consiguiese a aquel que hacía estremecer a su corazón con una sola mirada; mas eso nunca lo haría, puesto que la dueña del hermoso dios de cabellos de plata era nada más y nada menos que su adorada hermana menor, su dulce Yuki.

Suspiró con resignación, no había nada que él pudiese hacer, pues prefería mil veces arrancarse el corazón que hacer algo que dañase a su princesa.

Finalmente, el concierto privado llegó a su fin con un par de acordes que habían vuelto a reflejar la tristeza inicial. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el delicado rostro del menor, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el inexpresivo semblante había desaparecido para dar paso a una mezcla de sentimientos que tan bien habían sido representados en la delicada melodía.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver esos ojos de amatista, normalmente fríos, tan turbados. Una voz suave y cristalina rompió el silencio, aunque fuese sólo una palabra, un nombre…

- Ichiru.

Palabra que fue dicha con tal cariño y melancolía que hicieron ponerse celoso al observador, que prácticamente escondido entre las ramas, deseaba saber quién era el maldito causante de semejante expresión en el rostro del pianista, pues se había llenado de una gran dulzura que tan sólo se comparaba a la ternura y tristeza reflejadas en esos pozos de un brillante morado.

- ¿Aun sigues pensando en eso? Sabes que no fue culpa tuya, Zero- otra voz, esta vez femenina, fue la que llenó el vacío dejado por la música- fue un accidente; además, él nunca te ha culpado por ello. Deberías empezar a perdonarte a ti mismo.

Kaname se sorprendió al ver entrar a su hermana pequeña a la sala de música.

Yuki Kuran era una joven de largos cabellos castaños y enormes ojos como el chocolate; de figura pequeña y fina. Un aura de pureza la rodeaba, dándole el aspecto de un bello ángel. No era de extrañar que Zero la hubiese elegido a ella: hermosa y con un corazón de oro. Había que estar loco para no quererla.

Yuki se acercó al joven Kiryuu y le limpió las lágrimas con infinita ternura, luego se inclinó para depositar un delicado beso en la frente del chico. Después enredó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las finas hebras de plata y pasó su brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de él, obligándole a que recostase su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Zero se mostró un poco renuente al principio, pero tras cerrar los ojos y relajarse rodeó la estrecha cintura de la chica con sus brazos.

Ante tal visión, el joven que los observaba sintió una punzada de celos y odio en lo más profundo de su corazón. No podía evitarlo, envidiaba a su hermana porque él no podía sostener al otro joven entre sus brazos y odiaba al menor porque sentía que tarde o temprano acabaría quitándole a su princesa.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Yuki volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Zero? No es normal que te alteres así, y sólo tocas de esa forma cuando ocurre algo serio- la chica apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza- ¿malas noticias?

- Si y no- tenía miedo de hablar, pues decirlo en voz alta sería reconocer lo sucedido.

- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- le dijo ella con dulzura.

Zero estuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos más, cosa que empezó a preocupar a ambos hermanos.

Finalmente decidió soltar la noticia.

- Mis padres tuvieron un accidente esta madrugada, ninguno de los dos pudo salvarse.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Zero, lo siento tanto!- sin saber que más hacer, Yuki le abrazó aun más fuerte, tratando de darle consuelo- puedes desahogarte si quieres, sólo estamos nosotros dos- dijo sin saber lo equivocada que estaba.

Zero le hizo caso, aunque ya lo había hecho antes se sintió mejor al llorar entre sus brazos.

- Aun… aunque nunca… me viesen como su hijo… y… y me de… dejaran solo durante los últimos… siete años… duele- sollozó contra el pecho de la castaña- ¿por… por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaron solo? ¿Qué hice para que me odiasen tanto? (1)

Ninguno dijo más, y tras haber olvidado sus celos, Kaname decidió quedarse, su ángel necesitaba compañía, aunque nunca supiera que le cuidaba entre las sombras.

Poco después el joven consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para mira a la chica a los ojos. Ambos hermanos quedaron sorprendidos al ver su rostro; Zero, el "Príncipe de Hielo", en estos momentos era la visión más hermosa que habían visto nunca.

Sus ojos como amatistas brillaban, a consecuencia de las lágrimas derramadas, a través de sus finos cabellos de plata; sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente hinchados por sus intentos de suprimir los sollozos, añadiendo la expresión de tristeza le daban a Zero un aura irreal; además del deseo de proteger a tan bello ser que inspiraba a ambos hermanos.

Kaname no había entendido las palabras del de ojos morados, pero Yuki si, puesto que conocía la historia del chico y, por ello, trató de cambiar de tema.

- Habías dicho que también tenías una buena noticia, ¿de qué se trata?

Al oír las palabras de ella los ojos de Zero brillaron y una deslumbrante sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Si habían pensado que antes era hermoso, ahora parecía una divinidad a sus ojos.

Era increíble lo que una sola sonrisa podía hacer cuando esta provenía del chico Kiryuu. Yuki sonrió también y Kaname… bueno, él creía que si las cosas seguían así terminaría saltando sobre el otro joven y lo reclamaría como suyo sin importar que fuese la pareja de su hermana.

Salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Zero volvió a hablar, aunque esta vez con la voz completamente llena de alegría y un brillo de amor infinito en los ojos.

- Ichiru vuelve a casa, Yuki, y esta vez para quedarse. Pues ya no hay nada que le retenga allí y quiere que volvamos a vivir juntos.

* * *

1.- Este es un punto clave en la historia. Zero es abandonado por sus padres cuando tiene diez años y la hermana de su madre se hace cargo de él desde entonces. El por qué de ello lo averiguaremos a medida que avance la trama, así que habrá que esperar un poco más.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	3. ¿Su otra mitad?

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

3.- ¿Su otra mitad?**

Otra vez sus celos saturaron los sentidos del mayor, pues ¿quién era el tal Ichiru que con sólo decir que volvería había arrancado una sonrisa increíble de los labios de Zero? Pero lo más importante era: ¿iba a dejar el chico a su dulce Yuki para volver con ese desconocido?

Se giró para ver el rostro de su hermanita, esperando ver tristeza y dolor en su expresión, mas lo que se encontró fue a una emocionadísima y sonriente Yuki que parecía a punto de gritar de alegría.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Si, si, si! ¡Por fin, Zero, por fin Iru-chan cumplirá su promesa!- rió con ganas mientras daba pequeños saltitos- por lo visto vas a librarte muy pronto de mí, seguro que estás contento.

- Espero que no- respondió él, ahora algo recuperado de la tristeza inicial- sabes lo importante que eres para mí…

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que iba a jugar a dos bandas? ¿Y cómo podía ella permitirlo?

- _"Eso no voy a aceptarlo, no voy a dejar que ese bastardo engañe a mi princesa"_- pensaba molesto.

Estaba que echaba humo de la rabia y la envidia. Y si le sumabas que a la castaña no parecía importarle compartir a su novio con otro… ¿por qué no lo compartía con él mismo?

- _"¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando! ¡Eso sería injusto para ella!"_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, de nuevo, por la chica.

- ¿Cuándo llega? ¿Vendrá a estudiar aquí? ¿Ha preguntado por mí?

- Calma, Yuki, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Y sobre tus preguntas: en un par de horas; si, empieza mañana; y si, pero no te voy a decir nada.

- ¡Malo!- hizo un puchero que a ambos chicos les pareció muy mono- ¿¡qué diablos estás haciendo aquí cuando deberías estar esperando a Ichiru en el aeropuerto!- le gritó con las manos en las caderas y mirada penetrante.

- Había venido a arreglar los papeles del traslado de Ichiru, pero necesitaba desahogarme y no pude evitar venir aquí. Sabes que este es mi lugar preferido, nadie viene aquí y puedo tocar el piano cuando lo desee.

La chica lo tomó del brazo y le empujó hacia la puerta, indicándole que se marchara cuanto antes. Él no se resistió mucho, pues parecía ansioso por encontrarse con el tal Ichiru, cosa que le puso aun más celoso.

Zero le dio un último abrazo y se perdió entre los pasillos. Cuando parecía que ella también se iría, la chica se giró hacia la ventana y con expresión seria llamó.

- Niisama, puedes dejar de esconderte. Zero ya se ha ido.

Sorprendido por saberse descubierto, el joven entró al aula a través de la ventana por la que había estado viéndolo todo.

Ante ella se encontraba un joven de rizados cabellos hasta pasados los hombros del mismo tono castaño que los de ella, enmarcando un rostro de rasgos aristocráticos en el que destacaban unos astutos ojos del color del vino. El uniforme que vestía su elegante y esbelta figura, aunque de aspecto menos delicado que el de Zero, era idéntico al del de ojos amatista aunque de color blanco, lo que le marcaba como un estudiante universitario.

- Dime, Kaname-niisama, ¿qué estabas haciendo? No es propio de ti escuchar conversaciones ajenas- había vuelto aponer las manos sobre sus caderas y le miraba directamente a los ojos- se supone que debería estar en tu facultad, no cerca del edificio de bachillerato (1).

- Eso no tiene importancia; ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que tu pareja se vaya con otro?

Ella le miró un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas, sorprendiendo a su hermano. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Estaba seguro que cuando se quedase sola se pondría a llorar y buscaría consuelo en sus brazos.

- Ay, niisama, no sabes lo que dices. Además, aunque tratase de separarles sería imposible; después de todo, ¿serías capaz de separar a alguien de su otra mitad?

- ¿Su otra mitad?- no entendía, o no quería entender, las palabras de su hermana.

Yuki sonrió ante el tono celoso con el que hablaba su hermano.

- Ya lo entenderás en cuanto le veas- y, sin decir nada más, le dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

1.- Estoy usando los nombres que se usan donde vivo a la hora de indicar en qué nivel del instituto están. Si donde vosotros estáis no se sigue la misma nomenclatura aquí os lo dejo:

- Primaria (7 a 12 años).

- Secundaria (13 a 16 años).

- Bachiller/bachillerato (17 a 18 años).

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	4. ¿Dónde está Zero?

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

4.- ¿Dónde está Zero?**

Kaname no tenía claro a dónde quería llegar su hermana con esas palabras. ¿Por qué lo entendería en cuanto lo viera? ¿Acaso ese chico era tan especial que se le perdonaba el quitarle la pareja a otra persona?

Definitivamente, el castaño iba a conocer al famoso Ichiru y, si fuera necesario, él mismo se encargaría de apartarlo de su camino. Acababa de decidirse, si a Yuki no le importaba compartir a Zero, mejor que lo hiciera con él que con un extraño. Pues Kaname nunca la traicionaría si ella decidía que el chico volvía a ser sólo para ella, cosa que no podía asegurar sobre el otro.

Volvió a salir por la ventana para regresar a sus clases. Seguro que Takuma estaba preocupado por él, pues pronto sería hora de comer.

Al pensar en su amigo se alegró un poco, Takuma había estado a su lado desde muy pequeños y se convirtió en su mejor amigo. El rubio siempre conseguía disipar el mal humor del castaño y, además, era el único que conocía la complejidad de sus sentimientos con respecto a Zero. Kaname nunca había podido ocultarle nada a Takuma.

Llegó a la zona universitaria y se dirigió al pequeño y tranquilo jardín donde solía reunirse con sus amigos para comer y en los descansos.

Kaname se detuvo bajo su árbol preferido y se recostó sobre una de sus raíces, pues aun faltaban unos quince minutos para el inicio del descanso. Aun nervioso por lo ocurrido en el aula de música, trató de pensar en algo que le distrajese cuando recordó el motivo por el cual había terminado allí: Kaito Kuran (1).

Kaito y él eran primos de la misma edad, y tan parecidos que muchos les consideraban hermanos, aunque existían diferencias entre ellos. El mayor llevaba el pelo más corto que Kaname y le superaba en altura por un par de centímetros. Otra característica que también les distinguía eran los ojos, pues Kaito los tenía más parecidos al color castaño de Yuki que al rojizo de Kaname.

El motivo de su pelea había sido, como casi siempre, algo bastante tonto: el complejo de hermano de Kaito, que era peor que el de Kaname con respecto a Yuki, y eso hacía que Senri, a pesar del inmenso cariño que sentía hacia su hermano mayor, se exasperase con creces.

Senri Shiki era el hermano menor de Kaito y tenía la misma edad que Zero, con quien compartía algunas clases. La razón de la sobreprotección de Kaito era la misma por la cual no compartían apellido.

Sus padres se habían separado sin saber que su segundo hijo estaba de camino, pues lo suyo había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia que no había funcionado, y decidieron que el bebé se quedase con su madre y Kaito con su padre, por eso Senri llevaba el apellido de su madre. Además, el crecer en hogares distintos, a pesar de que no habían tenido ninguna clase de restricción a la hora de verse o ver al padre/madre con quien no vivían, era lo que llevaba al mayor a exagerar en cuanto se trataba de su hermanito.

Esa mañana en concreto Senri había olvidado que su hermano pasaría a buscarle y se había marchado con Takuma, su actual pareja, sin acordarse de Kaito. Éste pensó que algo le había ocurrido al menor y casi entra en pánico; por suerte, su madre tenía en día libre y le había contado lo ocurrido, logrando calmarlo un poco. Pero ahí entraron sus celos y cuando se encontró con ellos les echó un buen sermón, acusó al rubio de intento de secuestro y a lloriquearle a Senri por no contarle que tenía novio.

En ese justo momento llegó Kaname, que estaba de un humor de perros, y al ver la escena que estaba montando el mayor descargó su enfado sobre él. Éste, cuyo mal humor rivalizaba con el de su primo, se enzarzó en una pelea con el otro castaño, que terminó con Kaito desapareciendo en los jardines de la zona universitaria y con Kaname en dirección a los edificios de secundaria y bachillerato. Ambos aun más cabreados que cuando llegaron.

Así fue como Kaname terminó en el aula de música.

Suspiró, ¿quién iba a decirle que una de las peleas con su primo le llevaría a ver semejante belleza y enterarse de tal noticia? Siguió metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz alegre reclamó su atención.

- ¡Así que estabas aquí, Kaname! Pensaba que no volverías hasta mañana.

El aludido reconoció la voz enseguida, sólo su mejor amigo podía estar tan alegre y lleno de energía tras dos horas de economía. A veces estaba convencido de que su amigo pasaba los días con sobredosis de azúcar, pues no entendía como aguantaba ese ritmo sin abusar de los dulces.

Se giró para devolver el saludo y ante él se encontraba un alegre rubio de brillantes ojos verdes, que vestía el uniforme del mismo color que Kaname, y un chico algo más joven de cabellos castaños y somnolientos ojos de un azul-grisáceo, el cual llevaba el uniforme en negro. Ambos iban tomados de la mano y, como siempre, Takuma Ichijou parecía arrastrar al adormecido Senri Shiki.

Cuando llegaron hasta él, se sentaron como acostumbraban: el rubio junto a Kaname y el menor con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su pareja, para así dormitar un rato hasta que llegasen el resto de sus amigos.

Ninguno dijo más, puesto que el silencio era bastante cómodo y decidieron, sin palabras, esperar metidos en sus pensamientos o, en el caso de Senri, a perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

Poco después llegaron Akatsuki Kain, Seiren Magami (2) y Ruka Souen; los tres de la misma edad que Kaname y Takuma, por lo que iban todos de blanco. Aunque el uniforme femenino llevaba un lazo en lugar de corbata, una falda plisada hasta un poco más de medio muslo y medias negras.

Akatsuki tenía el rebelde cabello anaranjado y los ojos como el ámbar. De todos los que formaban el grupo era el más alto y de los más callados, acostumbraba a no llevar corbata ni los botones de la camisa negra completamente abrochados. Kaname le había conocido, a él y a su hablador primo, en secundaria; y no tardó mucho en enterarse de que Kain y Zero eran vecinos desde hacía años.

Seiren era aun más silenciosa que Kain y llevaba el pelo gris-azulado corto, haciendo resaltar sus ojos del mismo color; si ella era callada y tranquila, Ruka era todo lo contrario. De largo cabello de un castaño bastante claro y ojos a juego, la novia de Akatsuki era extrovertida, habladora y bastante posesiva con respecto a su pareja. Ambas conocían a Kaname y a Takuma desde siempre, y fueron ellos quienes las presentaron al resto del grupo, pues ellas entraron a la Academia Cross para cursar bachillerato.

El chico se sentó cerca de Shiki, con su novia a su derecha y Seiren a la de ésta.

Comenzaron algunas conversaciones, además de los intentos de Ichijou por despertar a su niño, y aunque todos se dieron cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Kaname no dijeron nada, ya que todos pensaban que se debía a su pelea con Kaito.

Ambos primos eran bastante competitivos, pues los dos odiaban perder, y terminaban teniendo peleas leves muy seguido, así que no era de extrañarse que de tanto en tanto el mayor prefiriese comer con sus amigos que no pertenecían al grupo, que estaba formado prácticamente por familiares y amigos de la infancia o muy cercanos.

Finalmente aparecieron casi todos los que faltaban. Desde los edificios de bachillerato venían Yuki Kuran, Hanabusa Aidou y Rima Tohya, todos con el uniforme negro.

Yuki se sentó al lado de su hermano, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa al mayor. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el dueño de un par de ojos verdes, quien se había dado por vencido en la tarea de despertar a su pareja y decidió que más tarde hablaría con su mejor amigo.

Rima llevaba su larga melena, de un tono más claro que el de Kain, en sus acostumbradas coletas altas y sus ojos azul pálido tenían la misma mirada somnolienta que solía llevar Shiki, de quien era amiga de la infancia y hermanastra (3). También era compañera de clase y amiga de Yuki.

Y por último, Hanabusa era prácticamente rubio platino y tenía unos inmensos ojos como el cielo. Para ser el primo de Akatsuki no se parecían en nada y tenían caracteres totalmente opuestos, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien. Él también iba a la misma clase que la única chica Kuran.

Una vez todos juntos, pues estaban seguros que el mayor de los herederos Kuran tardaría en dejarse ver, comenzaron a comer. Estuvieron un rato bastante tranquilos has que Senri, que por fin había despertado, hizo la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de casi todos los presentes.

- ¿Dónde está Zero?- preguntó de forma inocente, mientras revisaba en su mochila en busca de una caja de Pocky- hoy no ha entrado en ninguna clase, aunque le he visto salir del despacho del director.

Yuki le sonrió de forma triste, llamando la atención de todos ante tan extraño gesto en ella. Aunque su hermano ya sabía el motivo y, posiblemente, su respuesta. La castaña suspiró antes de responderle a su primo.

- Zero ha ido a informar que hoy estaría ausente en todas las clases.

- ¿Y eso?- esta vez fue Aidou quien hizo la pregunta- normalmente, Kiryuu no pide permiso antes de saltarse las clases- aunque lo negase y discutiesen nueve de cada diez veces, Hanabusa consideraba al de cabellos de plata uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Hoy llega alguien muy especial para él. Zero ha pedido el día libre para ir a recogerlo y pasar el día juntos- prefirió dejarlo ahí por dos razones: era cosa de Zero si decirles o no que sus padres habían muerto hacía menos de 24 horas, y porque quería dejar en ascuas a Kaname, pues seguro se llevaba el susto de su vida al conocer a Ichiru.

- Alguien especial…- murmuró Kaname muerto de celos, aunque sólo su hermana y el rubio de ojos verdes le escucharon; cosa que sorprendió a ambos, pero por diferentes motivos.

Decidieron, por separado, arrinconar al joven Kuran y sonsacarle la información que querían. Aunque eso sería más tarde.

* * *

1.- Bien, aquí está el primer cambio importante. Me habéis dicho que es complicado seguir la que ocurre con dos Rido en la familia, así que he decidido "deshacerme" de uno. El personaje que voy a usar para cubrir el rol de Rido Jr. XD… es Kaito Takamiya; cuando empecé a escribir esto aun no había llegado al capítulo de VK en el que aparece Kaito, y como el papel del hermano de Shiki es IMPORTANTE creo que le va bien al cazador. Además, ¿verdad que Senri y Kaito se parecen bastante?

2.- Como no he visto en ningún sitio el apellido de Seiren, pues le busco uno yo misma.

3.- Me dio pena el estado de la madre de Senri en el manga, así que se me ocurrió juntarla con el padre de Rima y así, de paso, hago que su relación sea aun más cercana que la de simples amigos, pero sin llegar a ser pareja.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	5. Descubrimientos y conversaciones

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

5.- Descubrimientos y conversaciones.**

El resto del día pasó sin muchas cosas que contar, así que al terminar las clases los hermanos Kuran regresaron a casa en el coche del mayor.

Una vez dentro, y bastante lejos de la Academia Cross, Yuki decidió que era el momento perfecto para interrogar a Kaname, pues ahora no podía escapar de ella.

- ¿Niisama, por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando te enteraste del regreso de Ichiru?- como siempre, Yuki fue directa al grano.

Kaname casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta y estuvo a punto de saltarse un semáforo en rojo. Estuvo un rato buscando una forma de responder que fuese convincente, ya que no podía ir y soltarle: "estoy que me desgarran los celos al saber que estás a punto de compartir a tu novio con un desconocido, cuando puedes hacerlo conmigo. Porque, verás, llevo unos diez años enamorado de él y la mitad queriendo llevármelo a la cama", seguro que así conseguía que le diese un ataque a su dulce hermanita. En lugar de eso dijo:

- Porque le estás dejando vía libre a un desconocido para meterse con tu novio, quien para colmo te suelta a la cara que piensa jugar a dos bandas- lo soltó con tal rabia que, finalmente, Yuki comprendió el dilema de su hermano: Kaname, por increíble que le pareciese, estaba celoso. Y no por cualquiera, sino por Zero Kiryuu, a quien juraba odiar con todo su ser y no perdía la oportunidad de molestar y pelear con él.

Al comprenderlo, la castaña se comportó como (no) lo haría cualquier persona madura: se echó a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

- _"¡Dios mío, dios mío! No me lo puedo creer, ¡Kaname-niisama está enamorado de Zero! ¡Oh dios, cuando Ichiru se entere se va a poner como una fiera! No sabía que niisama fuese de los que molestaban a la persona que les gusta, es como un niño pequeño. A partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes."_ Kaname, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas.

- ¿¡Qué no me preocupe! ¡Yuki, cómo esperas que no lo haga cuando hay alguien dispuesto a robarte a la persona que amas!- le gritó desesperado a la vez que aparcaba el coche en el espacioso garaje de la mansión Kuran.

- _"Ay, niisama, si supieras"_- una idea divertida pasó por su mente y decidió ponerla a prueba en ese instante- ¿y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Sé que si le hiciera decidir entre él y yo, yo saldría perdiendo- puso una expresión de falsa tristeza antes de seguir con su actuación- Ichiru es la persona más importante para Zero en este mundo; por él sería capaz de cualquier cosa… después de todo, ¿quién es capaz de no amar a su alma gemela?- y aguantando las carcajadas ante el rostro lleno de envidia y celos de su hermano, la joven salió del coche y fue en busca de un buen lugar para planear que haría con la información obtenida.

--X--

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kaname se recuperara de la impresión. No sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de la chica, varias preguntas habían llenado su cabeza de dudas. Las más frecuentes eran: ¿qué tenía Ichiru para que Zero le considerase su alma gemela? ¿Por qué él y no Kaname? ¿Tan enamorada estaba Yuki que no se atrevía a separarles por miedo a que Kiryuu la dejase?

Sin conseguir ninguna respuesta, muerto de celos y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, el castaño decidió ir a su habitación a descansar un par de horas antes de cenar. Tal vez así lograría calmarse y ver cómo le sacaba a Yuki quién era el dichoso Ichiru y la profundidad de su relación con Zero.

--X--

Aquella misma noche, Kaname recibió una visita inesperada. Takuma se presentó allí después de la cena con la excusa de que Kaname se había llevado uno de sus libros por error y lo necesitaba urgentemente para terminar un trabajo. El castaño lo miró fijamente, le indicó con un gesto el camino a su habitación, dio las buenas noches a su familia y siguió al rubio hasta el primer piso.

Una vez en su habitación, el de ojos verdes no tardo en asaltarlo a preguntas. Se notaba bastante que su amigo estaba preocupado, así que Kaname no tuvo más remedio que contárselo todo.

Al principio Takuma pensó que el de ojos rojizos estaba tomándole el pelo porque, vamos, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que el "Príncipe de Hielo" estuvo llorando entre los brazos de la dulce Yuki y no al revés? Pero al ver la expresión seria de Kaname supo que su amigo no estaba bromeando. Aunque cuando este llegó a la parte en que Zero le contaba a Yuki el motivo de sus lágrimas, Ichijou pudo entender como alguien como el joven Kiryuu, quien rara vez mostraba algún sentimiento, se dejó llevar en brazos de la princesa de los Kuran.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, en que el rubio trató de asimilar la información recibida, el castaño siguió con su relato. Cuando llegó al momento en que Zero le habló a Yuki de la llegada de Ichiru, de la emoción de ésta al decirle que se quedaría con él de una vez por todas, las palabras llenas de cariño del de cabellos de plata y de la hermosa sonrisa del chico; el rubio se dio cuenta de lo llenas de celos que estaban sus palabras al hablar del nuevo estudiante y del brillo de sus ojos al describir con gran detalle cada rasgo del rostro sonriente del de ojos como amatistas.

Normalmente Kaname no solía mostrarse tan emotivo, pero Takuma no era sólo su mejor amigo, también era su confidente. Sólo el rubio conocía hasta donde llegaban los sentimientos de Kaname hacia Zero.

Años atrás el castaño no hubiese tenido ningún problema en hablar de ello con su familia, pero el ser secuestrado cuando tenía doce años había hecho que Kaname se volviese algo más introvertido y que le costase expresar todos sus sentimientos libremente (1). Sólo con Takuma, y solamente cuando no había nadie cerca, podía sentirse lo suficientemente seguro para ser él mismo.

Dejando esos malos recuerdos de lado, Ichijou pensó que lo mejor en este momento era tranquilizar a su amigo antes de que fuese en busca del tal Ichiru y le montase una escena de celos.

Aunque cuando más pensaba en lo que le había contado Kaname, más extraña le parecía la situación. Takuma no tenía una relación muy estrecha con Zero, pero por lo que sabía de él no parecía de la clase de persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás. Todo lo contrario, tenía el presentimiento de que el joven Kiryuu llevaba una máscara de fría indiferencia para que los demás no le hiciesen daño, pero que en realidad era una persona cálida y cariñosa, como su comportamiento con Yuki demostraba. Además, si fuera alguien frío y con el corazón de piedra nunca se habría ganado el corazón de Kaname, ni la aprobación de su grupo de amigos.

Tras pensar un rato más, decidió que ya era hora de darle a conocer su opinión al castaño; con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo, pues parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto.

- Kaname, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco?- sus palabras parecieron detener el arranque del mayor, aunque con ellas también se ganó una mirada asesina- ¿has pensado que, tal vez, su relación no sea de tipo amorosa? Puede que sean como tú y yo, amigos de la infancia que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse. O, tal vez, algún familiar que venga a cuidar de él tras la muerte de sus padres.

Eso parecía haber tranquilizado a su amigo, que se quedó pensativo; Kaname pensó en las palabras del rubio y estuvo de acuerdo en que no conocía que clase de relación mantenían, por lo que sabía podían ser hermanos (2).

Cuando estaba a punto de relajarse por completo, las palabras de su hermana volvieron a su mente: "¿serías capaz de separar a alguien de su otra mitad… quién es capaz de no amar a su alma gemela?", y así se lo comentó a su amigo.

- Bueno…- empezó Ichijou- ¿has pensado que sea sólo una forma de hablar? ¿O que te estuviera gastando una broma?

- ¡Yuki es incapaz de bromear con algo tan importante!- saltó Kaname ante la posibilidad de que su hermanita le estuviese mintiendo.

- Sólo piénsalo, Kaname, no digo que lo haya hecho con mala intención. Pero es posible que haya algo extraño o que no vaya bien y lo haya dicho para evitar que hagas alguna locura. _"Mas algo me dice que tu hermanita ya sabe de tus sentimientos por Kiryuu y tiene algo planeado para ti y para Zero."_ De todas formas- suspiró- mañana lo sabremos, así que relájate y descansa hasta entonces. Creo que ya debería irme, mi abuelo debe estar bastante preocupado.

- Si, ya es tarde- respondió- nos vemos mañana, Takuma.

Una vez Ichijou se fue a su casa, Kaname decidió acostarse. Antes de dormirse, se juró a si mismo que si el tipejo hacía daño a las dos personas más importantes para él, no descansaría hasta verle completamente destruido.

* * *

1.- Otro al que le tenía que buscar algo para explicar el por qué se oculta tras una máscara XD… pero aparte de eso nada relevante, lo ocurrido no afectará nada más en la historia, sólo que a Kaname le cuesta expresar lo que siente de verdad.

2.- Ding, ding, diiiiing… premio para el caballero… lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	6. Primer encuentro e Ichiru

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

6.- Primer encuentro e Ichiru.**

A la mañana siguiente, Kaname bajó a desayunar completamente nervioso, aunque por fuera seguía tan tranquilo como siempre. Cuando llegó al comedor lo primero que se encontró fue a una alegre y completamente despierta Yuki, cosa que le sorprendió muchísimo. Su hermana no era una persona que apreciase el tener que levantarse temprano.

Sentía curiosidad, ella sólo se levantaba pronto cuando iba a ocurrir algo bueno o en ocasiones especiales. Estaba por preguntarle cuando su madre se le adelantó.

- Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien?- Juuri sonaba un poco preocupada- hoy no es fiesta ni el cumpleaños de algún conocido, ¿a qué se debe que estés despierta antes de las ocho?

La chica sonrió de forma más radiante a su madre, y antes de hablar, soltó un par de risitas. Pronto paró al oír la voz tranquila de su padre.

- ¿Tiene tu buen humor algo que ver con cierto joven que regresó ayer?

Su hija le miró con los ojos como platos y un sonrojo tan oscuro que daba la impresión de ser permanente.

- ¿¡Cómo lo has sabido, otousan!- se giró hacia su hermano- ¡Kaname-niisama! ¿¡Por qué se lo has contado! Acabas de fastidiar la sorpresa.

El mayor la miró extrañado, pues no sabía de qué estaba culpándole. Kaname no había dicho nada, todo lo contrario. Desde que regresaron hasta la llegada de Takuma la noche anterior no había abierto la boca más que para cenar.

- Tranquilízate, Yuki, y no culpes a tu hermano por algo que no ha hecho- le respondió su padre- fue otra persona quien nos dijo que Ichiru estaba de vuelta.

Su hija lo miró extrañada y confundida.

- ¿Quién…?- comenzó a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por una nueva voz.

- Fui yo quien les contó que el chico ya estaba aquí, Yuki.

Todos se giraron para dar la bienvenida al visitante, para encontrarse con el actual cabeza de familia de los Kuran: Rido Kuran, el hermano mayor del padre de Kaname y Yuki. El hombre se acercó a la mesa y recostó sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla de su hermano menor.

Kaname se quedó unos minutos observando a los tres adultos.

Juuri, su madre, era una versión adulta de Yuki, pero con el pelo lleno de bucles y un carácter más explosivo que el de su hija. Sin duda era una mujer hermosa, y para sus hijos no existía una madre más cariñosa y comprensiva en el mundo. Juuri vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de tirantes y una falta hasta la rodilla de un azul cielo muy claro; completando el conjunto con unas sandalias tan blancas como la blusa y un simple, pero hermoso, collar de plata y zafiros que le regaló su marido por su último cumpleaños.

Luego pasó a los hombres. Los hermanos Kuran eran prácticamente idénticos y, como su madre con Yuki, eran una versión adulta de él mismo. Y a pesar del parecido era muy fácil distinguirlos, no sólo porque el mayor fuese más alto y llevase el pelo más largo, sino por la expresión de sus rostros y el color de sus ojos: Rido tenía un ojo azul y el otro castaño-rojizo, mientras los de Haruka eran como los de Kaname.

Mientras Haruka era todo calma y tranquilidad, Rido siempre parecía un niño que estaba planeando una travesura y era muy raro verlo serio; también tenían estilos muy distintos a la hora de vestir. El menor prefería los colores claros y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de vestir blancos, una camisa de un suave tono verde menta y unos zapatos color marfil; mientras que su hermano llevaba medio abierta una camisa de un intenso rojo sangre y unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro metidos en unas botas del mismo material.

Aunque fuese extraño, ambos hermanos y sus familias vivían en la misma casa, que pertenecía a Rido y a pesar de que Haruka poseía la suya propia. Lo decidieron así porque la mansión principal de la familia era demasiado grande para que sólo viviesen en ella Rido y su hijo, y también porque ambos hermanos estaban muy unidos y preferían estar cerca del otro en caso de necesidad, tal como había pasado durante el secuestro de Kaname.

- Rido-ojisan, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?- pregunto la menor de los presentes.

- Porque el chico es uno de los sobrinos de Shizuka- respondió sin más.

- ¿Shizuka?- esta vez fue su hermano quien parecía estar sorprendido- no sabía que aun seguías en contacto con ella, niisama.

- Vaya, olvidé decírtelo- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Shizuka y yo vamos a casarnos!

El silencio que siguió a la noticia fue bastante abrumador, hasta que Yuki gritó de alegría lanzándose a los brazos de su tío.

- ¡Felicidades, ojisan! ¡Ya iba siendo hora, empezaba a pensar que María y yo tendríamos que obligarte a pedírselo a punta de pistola!

Todos se quedaron, menos Rido, con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se había enterado de la relación de ambos? ¿Quién era Shizuka? ¿Y de qué la conocía Yuki? Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Kaname, pues sentía que se le había pasado algo por alto y era bastante importante. Cuando iba a pedir explicaciones, Yuki volvió a gritar.

- ¡Niisama, llegaremos tarde!- cogió sus cosas con rapidez, y antes de agarrar a su hermano y arrastrarlo hacia el coche, se giró otra vez- ¿dónde está Kaito-nii?

- Pasó la noche con Senri y su madre, quería estar allí cuando Akane se enterase y tratase de montar alguna fiesta. ¡Esa mujer lleva años dándome la lata para que me buscase pareja! Más o menos desde que se casó de nuevo, ¿vosotros veis normal el que mi ex trate de hacer de Cupido conmigo?- respondió entre divertido e irritado.

Yuki asintió y se llevó a su hermano a rastras hasta el garaje.

--X--

- ¿Qué creéis que hará Kaname en cuanto sepa de quien se trata Ichiru? (1)

Haruka miró a su esposa con ojos llenos de diversión y se rió por lo bajo.

- Seguro que lo oiremos gritar desde la academia, lástima que no podamos ver su cara- suspiró un poco desanimado ante la idea de perderse algo tan divertido.

- No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, Haru. Le pedí a Kai-chan que lo grabase después de ver su propia reacción y la de Senri al enterarse.

- ¡Niisama, dime que es una broma!

La sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano fue la única respuesta que necesitó antes de que los tres estallasen en carcajadas.

--X--

Una vez en el coche, los hermanos Kuran pasaron la mitad del trayecto en silencio; la menor pensando en que haría en cuanto tuviese al chico delante y el mayor tratando de digerir toda la información recibida. Pronto la curiosidad de Kaname le ganó la partida a sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es Shizuka, Yuki? ¿Y de qué la conoces?

- Shizuka es la tía de Ichiru y la madre de María Kurenai. ¿Te acuerdas de María, niisama?- respondió muy contenta.

- ¿La niña de pelo y ojos grises que solía estar tan enferma de pequeña?- al ver asentir a su hermana siguió hablando- sí, me acuerdo de ella. ¿Cómo se conocieron Rido-ojisan y su madre?

- Fue durante una de mis fiestas de cumpleaños, aquella en la que no pudiste estar porque tenías mucha fiebre- paró a pensar un momento- entonces se conocieron, pero cuando yo tenía seis Shizuka todavía estaba casada.

- ¿Ella también está divorciada como nuestro tío?

- No, es viuda. Su marido murió en un accidente de avión unos tres años después de ese día. Aunque no tengo muy claro cuando volvieron a encontrarse, si se que llevan juntos unos cuatro años- paró de hablar un momento, pues pareció acordarse de algo- es una lástima que no pudieses bajar a la fiesta, pues Ichiru y María estuvieron allí… ¡ah, y también Zero!

Kaname no comentó nada sobre eso, pero vaya que se acordaba de ese día. Cómo no hacerlo si fue entonces cuando quedó prendado de Zero. Recordaba ese día de forma borrosa por culpa de la fiebre, pero el momento en que le vio por primera vez estaba grabado a fuego en su mente.

**Flash back.**

Estaba sediento, hacía mucho calor y estaba pegajoso; pero lo que más le molestaba era estar perdiéndose la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanita. Su madre le había dicho que la llamara si necesitaba algo, pero él no quiso molestarla. Hoy era el día especial de Yuki y toda la atención debía de ser para ella.

Decidió bajar a por un poco de agua y así ver cómo iba la fiesta de su imouto. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió al pasillo tras cerrarla con cuidado. Cuando llegó a las escaleras vio su reflejo en el espejo del primer rellano.

Cabellos castaños revueltos, ojos grandes y brillantes del color del vino, mejillas sonrojadas en contraste con la piel pálida y un pijama verde manzana que le iba un poco grande y dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. En definitiva: Kaname Kuran, con diez años y enfermo, estaba adorable.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, y tras un par de pasillos recorridos llegó a la cocina. Al entrar se quedó de piedra.

La puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín estaba abierta, pero no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino la personita que estaba dormitando bajo el sauce que quedaba directamente en frente de la mencionada puerta.

Un niño que debía de tener unos seis o siete años, y era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida. Cabellos de hilo de plata que caían sobre un hermoso y pálido rostro; cuerpo pequeño y delgado, de finos y delicados miembros. Iba vestido completamente de blanco, lo que le daba un aire casi celestial.

Se quedó largo rato mirándole mientras dormía, su sed completamente olvidada, y cuanto más lo miraba más ganas tenía de acercarse a él. Pero la voz de otro niño lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¡Zero! ¿¡Dónde estás, Zero!

El pequeño de cabellos de plata se despertó al oír su nombre y se levantó para ir al encuentro del dueño de la voz, cuando se dio cuenta de que le observaban y se giró para ver quién era.

En ese instante, Kaname supo que estaba perdido. Al hundirse en aquellos inmensos pozos de un suave morado se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado (2). Y lo reafirmó al ver el adorable sonrojo que había aparecido en las pálidas mejillas del menor, quien parecía avergonzado al verse descubierto echando una siesta en una casa ajena.

Cuando volvieron a llamarle, Zero se fue corriendo tras dedicarle al castaño una tierna y tímida sonrisa, dejando a Kaname con las ganas de oír su voz de ángel.

Si, ángel, pues en eso se había convertido para el niño de cabellos castaños, y lo seguiría siendo incluso años después, a pesar de que los celos de Kaname le llevasen a amar y odiar a ese bello niño con igual fuerza y pasión.

**Fin del flash back.**

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela y, tras aparcar, se reunieron con sus amigos y primos en la entrada de la Academia Cross. Ellos eran los últimos en llegar y se encontraron con lo mismo de siempre.

Sentados en las escaleras estaban Akatsuki y Ruka haciéndose arrumacos mientras Hanabusa, Seiren, Rima y Sayori (o Yori, como llamaba Yuki a su mejor amiga), jugaban a las cartas. No muy lejos, Takuma y Senri hablaban con Kaito sobre algo que parecía haber dejado al rubio bastante sorprendido. Nada fuera de lo normal, excepto porque Kaito lo estaba grabando todo con su cámara de video.

Cuando iban a acercarse a ellos, una voz emocionada les hizo detenerse a pocos pasos de sus primos.

- ¡YUKI!

La chica se giró entusiasmada al reconocer la voz y se lanzó a los brazos del dueño. Kaname también se giró y casi le da un ataque al ver a Zero alzando a su hermana y dándole vueltas en el aire a la chica.

Tras un par de giros la dejó en el suelo y, con una sonrisa radiante, la besó enfrente de todos, dejándoles con la boca abierta y en estado de shock. Zero nunca se mostraba tan abierto en público y menos aun tan afectuoso con Yuki hasta el extremo de plantarle semejante beso en los labios; ciertamente, era la primera vez que les veían besarse (3).

Se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Yuki se abrazó a él como si la vida le fuera en ello, escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico y comenzó a llorar de alegría.

- Ai shiteru, Yuki- ahora sí que los había dejado a todos alucinados y a Kaname muerto de rabia. La chica abandonó su escondite y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te amo, Ichiru.

* * *

1.- Los tres saben de la existencia de Ichiru desde que los gemelos conocieron a Yuki, pero no saben que siente Kaname hacia Zero. Ellos creen que no se llevan bien y que cuando vea que hay dos Kiryuu le va a dar un ataque. Y la razón de que Kaname no sepa que son gemelos es simple: nunca los ha visto juntos, y Zero no aparece con el tatuaje y los piercings hasta después que sus padres le abandonan.

2.- Se que es pronto para que alguien se dé cuenta de que está enamorado, pero es necesario para la historia. Y Kaname no es el único que se da cuenta de sus sentimientos a temprana edad XD.

3.- Vamos, hay que ser denso para darse cuenta después de cuatro años…

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	7. Gemelos y sorpresas

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

7.- Gemelos y sorpresas.**

Ahora sí que estaban perdidos del todo, ninguno entendía por qué Yuki llamaba a Zero por otro nombre y por qué de repente él se mostraba tan efusivo y cariñoso. Cuando Kaname pudo contener su rabia, se dio cuenta de las diferencias entre el "Zero" que estaba abrazando a Yuki y el de siempre.

Para empezar, "Zero" llevaba el uniforme tal como indicaban las normas de la academia, no quedaba ningún rastro del tatuaje en el cuello ni de los piercings de las orejas, y además tenía el pelo más largo. Definitivamente algo no iba bien. Y la cosa empeoró cuando "otro Zero" se acercó hasta la pareja, aunque este sí que parecía el de siempre.

El recién llegado se les quedó mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa y les soltó la bomba como si nada:

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca habíais visto a un par de gemelos?

Y todo pasó a tener sentido para el grupo, excepto por un pequeño detalle: ¿¡qué hacía Yuki en brazos del gemelo de Zero!

- Creo que lo mejor será presentarme, ¿no estás de acuerdo, princesa?- comentó con cariño el chico a la castaña que tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¡Claro que tienes que presentarte! Es de mala educación no hacerlo- le reprendió ella.

Él se giro y con una sonrisa amable se presentó.

- Soy Ichiru Kiryuu, el hermano menor de Zero. Como él ha dicho somos gemelos y ayer mismo regresé de Tokio. Un placer conoceros.

Uno tras otro todos le fueron dando la bienvenida a medida que fueron superando el shock inicial, mas volvieron a sorprenderse cuando Kaito y Senri dijeron que ya conocían a Ichiru. Cosa que aprovechó el mayor para molestar a Kaname.

- ¿Acaso otousan no te lo ha dicho esta mañana, Kaname? Pronto los gemelos se vendrán a vivir con nosotros, pues su tía (y tutora) va a casarse con padre, Senri y yo tendremos una nueva hermana y más primos. ¿No es fantástico, Yuki? Así vivirás bajo el mismo techo que tus… ¿novios?

Ante la mención de "novios" tanto Ichiru como la castaña estallaron en carcajadas y reían como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa. Incluso Zero sonrió divertido, para sorpresa de todos. Cuando por fin pudieron calmarse, Ichiru fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Con "novios" estás insinuando que Zero-nii y yo estamos saliendo con Yuki?- al ver el asentimiento general los dos rieron de nuevo, aunque un poco más tranquilos que antes- eso es imposible, por mucho que lo intentásemos nunca funcionaría.

- ¿Y eso?- esta vez habló Takuma- hasta ahora no parecían tener ningún problema.

- Eso sería verdad si hubiésemos estado saliendo juntos, cosa que no recuerdo haber dicho, ¿ne, Yuki?- respondió simplemente el mayor de los gemelos.

- Sip- afirmó con una sonrisa- Zero y yo sólo estábamos cumpliendo lo que nos pidió Iru-chan antes de marcharse.

- ¿Cuál fue ese favor, entonces?- inquirió Kaname algo más animado, pues de repente sentía un inmenso alivio. Ya no tenía por qué estar celoso de Yuki e Ichiru, pues ninguno de los dos tenía una relación amorosa con Zero. Ahora sólo le faltaba descubrir si tenía alguna oportunidad con su ángel.

- Iru-chan le pidió a Zero que evitase que algún pesado intentase propasarse conmigo, y a mí me pidió que le cuidase e hiciese compañía a Zero hasta que él regresase a casa- tras eso les dedicó una gran sonrisa a los Kiryuu, quienes se la devolvieron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, y comenzaron a notar cosas que antes les pasaron desapercibidas: la forma en que la única chica Kuran trataba a Zero era igual a la que trataba a su hermano y primos, la frialdad de Zero hacia ella en cuanto se trataba de gestos de tipo amoroso y cómo él se comportaba con Yuki de la misma forma que lo hacía Kaname, pero sin ser tan sobreprotector. En definitiva, se comportaban como hermanos.

Kaname empezó a sentirse culpable, durante años había creído que Zero sólo tenía ojos para Yuki y los celos le habían empujado a tratarle fríamente, y a veces de forma bastante cruel, con la excusa de que quería apartarle de su hermanita.

En ese mismo momento decidió no sólo disculparse con él sino, además, conquistar su corazón y compensar cualquier daño que pudiese haberle causado demostrándole cuanto le amaba.

- ¿Por qué dices que esa relación no funcionaría? Aunque no estéis juntos, os lleváis lo bastante bien para intentarlo- como siempre, cada vez que Seiren hablaba iba directa al grano.

A consecuencia de su pregunta, a Ichiru y a Yuki se les escapó una risita, mientras Zero se sonrojó tanto que podría competir con un tomate maduro. Sus gestos llenaron de curiosidad a todos, en especial a un par de castaños cuyos pensamientos al ver el sonrojo del chico no fueron muy santos.

Viendo que su hermano no iba a contestar, Ichiru decidió hablar por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no molestaba un poco a Zero, y a él le encantaba sacarle toda clase de expresiones al mayor, pues siempre estaba demasiado serio para su gusto.

- Primero, porque aniki nunca se metería con la pareja de otro y menos aun con la mía; y segundo, porque Zero es gay.

* * *

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	8. ¡Demasiada información!

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*VK no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

**

* * *

8.- ¡Demasiada información!**

- _"Ahora ya puedo morir contento"_- pensaba Kaname.

Parecía que acababan de darle la mejor noticia de su vida. Tan feliz estaba, aunque nada se reflejase en su rostro, que podría besar a Ichiru por darle esperanzas en cuanto a conquistar a Zero; pues que le dijeran que al joven le atraía su mismo sexo era casi como decirle que tenía oportunidad de ganarse el corazón del mayor de los gemelos Kiryuu.

Mientras Kaname se perdía en su mundo, dichos gemelos discutían como niños por la forma en que el menor había expuesto la orientación sexual del mayor. No era que Zero se avergonzase de sentirse atraído por su mismo sexo, era sólo que su vida privada era eso, privada, y nadie tenía derecho a exponerla ante todo el mundo, ni siquiera su adorado hermano (1).

- ¡Vaya que eso no me lo esperaba!- soltó Takuma, aunque no perdió ni un momento su típica sonrisa, interrumpiendo la pelea de los gemelos.

- Nosotros ya lo sabíamos…- tarareó Ruka con expresión divertida, señalando a Kain, Aidou y a sí misma. Viendo por donde iba la cosa, Zero se alejó a refunfuñar en algún rincón donde nadie le molestase. Ahora que la chica había abierto la boca todos iban a enterarse, así que no valía la pena meterse en otra pelea tonta (2).

- No veo a Zero confesándoos sus preferencias- comentó Rima por sobre sus cartas- así que de alguna forma tuvisteis que descubrirlo. Escalera real- dijo mostrando sus cartas y los otros tres jugadores gruñeron, era imposible ganarle a la chica en una partida de póker.

- Fue algo muy divertido- Ruka parecía a punto de soltarse a reír, mientras Akatsuki escondía una sonrisa en el pelo de su pareja- ¿recordáis la obra de teatro hace cuatro años, en que Hanabusa hizo de Julieta?- ante el asentimiento de todos y el sonrojo del mencionado, siguió contando- pues Zero fue Romeo.

- ¿¡Cómo!

- Si, y como a Hana le daba vergüenza ensayar en su casa iba a la de Akatsuki y allí practicaban juntos. ¡Escenas de besos incluidas!- y esta vez sí se soltó a reír.

- Gracias a eso, Hanabusa se dio cuenta de que gustaba de ambos sexos- puntualizó Kain- lo único malo fue que le gustaron tanto las sesiones de besos con Zero que terminó convirtiéndose en el playboy de pacotilla que es ahora.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó ofendido el pobre Aidou.

Muchos se debatían entre reírse de cómo Aidou descubrió que era bisexual o tratar de imaginarse que habría hecho exactamente Zero para convertir al, por aquel entonces, inocente Hanabusa en un adicto al "contacto físico", y si era tan bueno besando como la historia daba a entender. Aunque hubo alguien a quien la anécdota no le hizo mucha gracia.

- No entiendo por qué no aceptas participar en un trió conmigo y Takuma, si incluso te liaste con Aidou (3)- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, si ya estaban sorprendidos por la "historia" entre Zero y el rubio de ojos azules ahora estaban que no sabían dónde meterse; bueno, excepto algunos.

- ¡SENRI!- cuatro voces gritaron a la vez, aunque cada una por diferentes motivos.

Los primos Kuran estaban furiosos: Kaname, porque no quería a nadie cerca de su ángel, ya fuesen mejores amigos o no; y Kaito porque ya había tenido que aceptar al joven Ichijou para que ahora viniese otro a meterse con su hermanito, aunque había algo más que no acaba de entender. Para Takuma, esa era la primera vez que oía semejante proposición y, a pesar de que no le desagradaba la idea, aceptar sería traicionar la confianza de su mejor amigo. Finalmente, Zero, que a pesar de no estar cerca se había enterado de todo, porque no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de otras parejas, y porque siempre pensó que la oferta de su amigo era una broma para hacerlo sonrojar.

- ¿Qué?- dijo con su típica expresión adormecida en el rostro- bah… no sois divertidos, ¿qué hay de malo en un poco de sexo por diversión? Además, Taku, tu dijiste que la idea de un trió no te desagradaba si ambos estábamos de acuerdo y la otra persona nos atraía a ambos. Y una vez me confesaste que creías que Zero tenía un cuerpo de infarto, así que…- dejo la frase, que había sido una de las más largas que nunca le habían oído, sin terminar. Dando así a entender que no veía ningún problema con ello.

Todos se giraron para ver como respondía el rubio a eso, algunos más interesados que otros.

- Si que lo dije, pero…

¡Y fue salvado por el timbre! La suerte de Ichijou era increíble y eso fue lo que le salvó de la furia de dos castaños celosos y de un gemelo con un complejo de hermano aun mayor que el de los primos Kuran juntos, cosa que era decir mucho.

Se separaron en pequeños grupos para ir a sus respectivas clases: luego Aidou, Yuki, Rima, Yori y Senri se dirigieron al edificio de bachillerato, mientras las chicas trataban de sacarles más información a ellos sobre los temas de Julieta y el susodicho trío; los gemelos hacia el edificio donde estaba el despacho del director, pues Ichiru aun tenía cosas que hacer antes de empezar las clases; y el resto hacia sus respectivas facultades, pues se separaban en: Ruka, diseño; Kain, arquitectura; Seiren, medicina; Takuma y Kaito, administración; y Kaname, literatura.

--X--

La mañana pasó más o menos tranquila para Kaname. Normalmente, las clases hubiesen entretenido más al joven Kuran, pues este adoraba la literatura y su sueño era el de convertirse en un escritor de prestigio, pero los eventos ocurridos en la entrada de la academia le habían dado mucho en que pensar.

Por fin, después de años dividido entre el amor y el odio, había logrado deshacerse del último tras descubrir que no existía ningún motivo para seguir odiando a Zero. Ya no había nada ni nadie que le impidiese amar al joven por completo; es más, incluso tenía esperanzas de poder conquistarlo. La confesión de Ichiru sobre las preferencias del mayor de los Kiryuu había sido, para Kaname, una bendición. Ahora sólo quedaba planear cómo conquistar al de cabellos de plata, aunque su instinto le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

- _"No_ _importa. Cuanto más difícil es la presa, más dulce es el deleite al conseguirla"_- sonriendo como un depredador ante un nuevo reto, Kaname abandonó el edificio en dirección al lugar de siempre, pues sin darse cuenta había pasado las horas perdido en sus pensamientos.

--X--

Antes de comenzar con sus clases, Zero e Ichiru tenían que presentarse en el despacho del director para que el menor decidiese que asignaturas quería cursar y terminar con los papeles del traslado; mas Ichiru no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, más bien parecía enfadado por algo, cosa que Zero no notó por estar tan contento de tener a su adorado gemelo a su lado.

Ichiru estaba que se moría de rabia al pensar qué podrían hacerle esos cuatro lobos a su querido e inocente hermano. Si, inocente, pues Zero anhelaba tanto el cariño que sus padres le habían negado que se dejaría engatusar por cualquiera que le mostrase un mínimo nivel de afecto. Aunque para eso estaba él allí, para darle ese cariño y evitar que los moscones que le rondaban le hiciesen daño o se aprovechasen de él.

A pesar de su apariencia rebelde y su carácter frio y hosco, Ichiru sabía que en el fondo su gemelo seguía siendo ese dulce y amable niño que había cuidado de él durante los años en que su salud había sido muy delicada, e incluso después de ello. También tenía claro que su hermano era alguien con un corazón de oro y que una vez lograbas pasar las barreras que había levantado para no ser dañado de nuevo, Zero era fiel y capaz de amar hasta el punto de hacerse daño a sí mismo si con ello conseguía hacer feliz a las personas importantes para él.

Lo que el menor se proponía era asegurarse que la persona que escogiese su aniki no traicionase ese amor ni le destrozase el corazón. Y aunque fuese egoísta de su parte, Ichiru esperaba poder retrasar el momento en que su hermano encontrase pareja todo lo posible. Si él había esperado siete años para poder estar de nuevo con su otra mitad, los pretendientes de Zero también podían esperar.

Ya había fichado a cuatro moscones y, si de él dependía, no se llevarían a su hermano ni a la entrada de la academia.

--X--

Al llegar al despacho del director, Zero llamó a la puerta varias veces sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero al ver que todo seguía igual se enfadó y abrió la puerta sin avisar.

Ambos hermanos hubiesen preferido que no lo hiciera, pues se llevaron el susto de sus vidas.

Sobre el gran escritorio de roble se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros completamente alborotados, un parche oscuro cubría su ojo derecho, y parte de su atractivo rostro de líneas marcadas, mientras que el ojo visible era de un profundo azul medianoche; otros rasgos característico del hombre eran las finas cicatrices en su barbilla y sobre su ceja izquierda; no llevaba ninguna camisa, dejando así al descubierto su torso de músculos marcados y sus torneados brazos; sólo un ajustado y desabrochado pantalón vaquero, metido dentro de unas botas de cuero negro, quedaba sobre su escultural cuerpo.

Pero no fue sólo la imagen del moreno semidesnudo lo que les dejó de piedra, sino también que sentado a horcajadas sobre él había otro hombre; éste con el pelo rubio ceniza largo y suelto hasta casi media espalda; de figura más pequeña que el ojiazul, aunque no por ello menos trabajada, y en el mismo estado de semidesnudez que su acompañante, aunque el rubio llevaba unos pantalones de vestir color café y unos zapatos algo más oscuros.

La pareja estaba tan a gusto comiéndose a besos la boca del otro que ni se enteraron de que ahora tenían público, y mejor no pensar que hacían ambos pares de manos metidos en prendas ajenas.

- ¡Director, maestro!- gritaron los gemelos al recuperarse de la sorpresa. Por dios, aun no eran las nueve y los pobres hermanos Kiryuu ya querían irse a casa.

El rubio dio un salto y casi se cae de la mesa del susto de no ser porque su amante le acomodó de nuevo en su regazo. Si el moreno estaba sorprendido por la aparición de sus dos alumnos no lo demostró; todo lo contrario, les sonrió malicioso y les dedicó una mirada que claramente decía "¿no podíais haber elegido un mejor momento para entrar?".

El del parche colocó al rubio sobre la mesa, para así poder encenderse un cigarrillo sin molestarse en vestirse, como hizo el atractivo rubio de ojos ambarinos, o hacer caso al regaño del otro hombre sobre "cómo estaba prohibido fumar en todo el campus".

Tanto Zero como Ichiru no sabían dónde meterse, aunque conocían la relación entre ambos adultos seguía siendo vergonzoso encontrar a Kaien Cross, director de la academia, a punto de tener sexo con el profesor de ética (4) y entrenador del club de kendo al que pertenecían Zero y Takuma, Touga Yagari.

Pero lo peor de todo el asunto era que ambos hombres eran los padrinos de los hermanos Kiryuu.

Cross y Yagari habían sido compañeros del padre de los chicos en la universidad, y los tres entrenaban en el mismo dojo de kendo desde sus años de instituto. Cuando eran pequeños, los gemelos pensaban que Yagari era el mejor de los tres y por ello era él quien se había encargado de enseñarles desde muy temprana edad. Cuan sorprendidos quedaron cuando se enteraron de que el mejor siempre fue Kaien, quien llegó a ser una leyenda y fue considerado un gran genio.

Curiosos como cualquier niño de cinco años, los gemelos no pudieron evitar preguntar por qué no les enseñaba él si era tan bueno. La respuesta fue una bastante triste, pues Cross se vio obligado a dejar el kendo tras un accidente de tráfico en el que perdió parte de la movilidad de su hombro izquierdo, cosa que no afectaba mucho a su vida diaria pero si a su carrera deportiva. También se enteraron de que fue en ese mismo accidente en el que su maestro perdió su ojo derecho y recibió esas cicatrices en el rostro. Fue difícil para ambos, pero finalmente consiguieron adaptarse a la idea de que Kaien nunca podría volver a empuñar una espada si no quería perder por completo el uso de su brazo, y que no había forma de recuperar el ojo perdido de Touga. El moreno se esforzó en superar su discapacidad en combate y consiguió llegar hasta la cima, dedicando siempre cada una de sus victorias y su título del mejor kendoka del país a su rubio amante.

Dejando de lado el pasado, los gemelos seguían sin saber a dónde mirar y no se tranquilizaron ni siquiera cuando el director se encontró presentable. Nada más vestirse se lanzó sobre ellos, mostrando su típica actitud alegre y despreocupada, y con la clara intención de abrazarlos; cosa que evitó Zero con una buena patada directa al estómago del rubio.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarnos con esas manos. ¿¡A saber que has estado haciendo con ellas!- siseó con voz de ultratumba el mayor de los hermanos, cosa que hizo que el director entrara en una de sus fases escandalosas e infantiles y comenzase a lloriquearle a su amante porque su "adorable y tierno ahijado" no había querido que les "diese la bienvenida de forma adecuada", y le había dicho que estaba "sucio". Hubiera seguido montando una escena de no ser porque Yagari se hartó y le hizo callar con un beso que les dejó a ambos sin aliento, e incomodó aun más a los de ojos morados.

El moreno adoraba a su pareja, pero sus rabietas infantiles lograban sacarle de sus casillas. A veces se preguntaba qué había sido del serio y tranquilo Kaien del que se había enamorado, y luego recordaba que aún seguía muy (pero que muy) en el fondo del idiota de su amante.

- ¿Podéis dejarlo ya? Cuanto más rápido terminemos con lo mío más rápido os dejaremos solos- suspiró Ichiru, tratando de evitar que Zero soltase alguno de sus sarcasmos y el director volviese a montar una escena de las suyas.

Ante la perspectiva de volver a dónde les habían interrumpido, el director sacó todo el papeleo necesario para terminar con el traslado.

- Zero se encargó de casi todo ayer, así que lo único que queda es que firmes aquí- señaló el lugar- y aquí- volvió a indicar dónde- y que elijas las asignaturas que quieras estudiar a parte de las obligatorias.

- _"Mmm… para estudiar lo que quiero puedo entrar desde cualquier opción, así que…"_ tomaré las mismas clases que Zero- decidió finalmente.

- ¿Estás seguro, Ichiru?- Zero sabía que su gemelo lo hacía para pasar más tiempo junto a él, pero como hermano mayor se preocupaba por el futuro de Ichiru. Además había un par de asignaturas en su horario que sabía que el menor odiaba.

- Claro, para la carrera que quiero sólo necesito las obligatorias, así que el resto puedo elegir las que quiera.

- Entonces no creo que te importe tomar clases de música y economía doméstica conmigo- comentó de forma casual el mayor.

Y como esperaba el del tatuaje, Ichiru palideció ante la idea.

- ¡NO!- soltó aterrorizado- ¡no pienso acercarme a esa sala de tortura que llamas cocina y mucho menos a esos engendros que se hacen llamar instrumentos!

Entonces Zero hizo algo que los presentes llevaban casi una década sin ver ni oír: se echó a reír como si la vida le fuese en ello. El mayor de los de cabellos de plata sabía muy bien el pavor que le tenía su hermano a cocinar y a cualquier tipo de música que no viniese de un CD o la tocase su gemelo; todo debido al trauma de por vida sufrido a manos de la loca niñera contratada por sus padres durante el tiempo que los gemelos no estuvieron juntos (5).

Cuando el joven se calmó un poco, Kaien le dio las otras dos opciones para las horas en que Zero tenía esas dos asignaturas. Ichiru las aceptó sin dudar.

- ¡Aquí lo tienes: el mismo horario que Roro-chan, pero con tecnología e informática en lugar de música y economía doméstica! ¿Todo claro, Ichi-pooh?- ante semejantes motes, esta vez fueron los dos ojivioletas quienes golpearon al director, dejándolo casi inconsciente sobre el escritorio.

- Si seguís pegándole así me lo vais a dejar tonto- suspiró el único adulto cuerdo en ese despacho.

- ¿¡Más aun!- se horrorizaron los gemelos.

- Si, lo que veis normalmente es a Kaien intoxicado por culpa de su propia "comida" y/o con sobredosis de cafeína para poder aguantar despierto tras una noche entera de sexo sin descanso- respondió tranquilamente mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo.

- ¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN!- si al entrar al despacho parecían enfermos, ahora tenían ganas de pegarse un tiro. Por miedo a tener aun más traumas, cogieron el nuevo horario de Ichiru y salieron del despacho como almas que lleva el diablo, perdiéndose así la sonrisa socarrona de Touga.

* * *

1 y 2.- Al revisar los borradores, me di cuenta que me había saltado un par de párrafos; por eso en algunos comentarios me dijeron que les resultaba raro que Zero no reaccionase ante la confesión de Ichiru. Lo siento, culpa mía por no leer bien lo que estaba escribiendo.

3.- En este fic no va a haber ningún Takuma/Zero/Senri ni Zero/Aidou (tal vez para otra).

4.- ¿No os encanta la ironía de esta pareja? El profesor de ética está en una relación "inmoral" con el director de la escuela… XP.

5.- Lo siento, pero me apetecía meter otro personaje con traumas. Como dicen, "a la tercera va la vencida"…

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


	9. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Siento mucho el retraso, pero se me rompió el ordenador y he tenido que trabajar varios meses para poder comprar uno nuevo.

Tengo que avisar que voy a PAUSAR TEMPORALMENTE este fanfic, pues he perdido los datos de la historia y voy a tener que reescribirla entera. Por suerte tengo los borradores de lo ya publicado, y tras hacer algunos cambios importantes los he vuelto a subir.

Recomiendo que (si podéis) leáis lo que he subido y las notas que he dejado para explicar lo que he cambiado, que no es mucho pero es importante.

¡REPITO, esto es una PAUSA TEMPORAL! Sólo hasta que vuelva a poner en orden mis ideas, porque NO TENGO NINGUNA INTENCÍON DE ABANDONAR "ANHELADA PESADILLA".

**¡¡¡¡NI SE OS OCURRA PENSAR QUE VOY A DEJAROS TIRADOS, PORQUE TENGO CLARO QUE YO TERMINO ESTE FIC SI O SI!!!**

Nos leemos,

**Amestriss.**


End file.
